Règles d'Engagement
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: Integra and Alucard fence, with strange outcomes. AxI suchness. Enjoy and review!


This is something I wrote on a whim. Actually, it was based on a picture I saw online at some point. Most fencing terms can be googled without problems.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or related terms and I know nothing about fencing really.

* * *

Integra held the sword carefully in her gloved hand. She stood in the Salle, her dress shirt un- tucked from her slacks. The room was filled with the cool air of the night through double French doors as she practiced her fencing. She switched hands, throwing the sword into the air and catching it. She parried and lunged as she moved over the tiled floor. The weapon felt light in her hands as she moved and that was why she loved it. The feel of a sword over a gun was reassuring and sharp. She felt in control. She had all control.

"En garde," a voice from behind her said and Integra started, nearly dropping the foil that she held so tightly in her gloved hand. She turned to see the vampire, a foil in hand and his coat missing. He stood on the tip, bending the practice sword, smirking. Alucard moved his boot and the sword straightened and he stepped toward Integra.

The Director of Hellsing smirked and moved into the En garde position and looked at the vampire. "You? Fence me?"

" 'Alas sir, I cannot fence,'" the vampire smirked at her and switched the foil between hands before settling on his right and holding the sword at the ready.

"We'll see," Integra smirked.

Integra advanced and Alucard parried, but Integra made sure to try and hit him on the remise, attempting to touch him in his chest with the foil. He parried it quickly and gave a riposte. Integra retreated from his advance and moved back into the en garde position and waited for the vampire to advance again. When he did she moved into a quarte and stepped back, a good retreat without a counter. They moved back into the en garde position until Alucard gave another advance, putting his palm on the floor to attack in a Passata-sotto at his master. Integra parried it quickly and backed up.

Alucard engaged.

The conversations and the phrases rung through the salle as Integra retreated and he advanced. She stepped out the double French doors and parried another lunge by the vampire.

"It seems you fence quite well, Alucard," she told him and smirked.

"I only learn from watching the best," the vampire said as he parried an attack by way of his master.

_The best. Yes_, Integra thought. She was the best. Integra stepped forward and feinted, leading the vampire in her broken time. She moved, changing the engagement, and making the vampire falter ever so slightly. His sword landed, guard up, in the soft soil. Integra moved forward and ran the vampire through with her weapon. She pulled away from him and found a splotch of blood on her white shirt. Her foil dripped with it. She smirked at the vampire and he smiled at her, stepping forward and grabbing her wrist.

Integra frowned. These were not the rules of engagement. She had won and he had lost. She made an attack on his chest.

"That was not a flick, Master," the vampire stated, as if reading her mind.

"These are not the rules of Engagement, Alucard," she said and looked at her wrist where he gripped it.

The vampire took from her the sword and threw it aside, letting it fall where it may. Integra frowned at him even more and attempted to go for his sword. Alucard pushed her into the mud and smirked down at his muddied master, and then stepped over her to retrieve his foil.

"You did not specify any rules of engagement, Master," the vampire said and soon found himself on the ground from a sweeping kick. He rolled over and Integra climbed onto his stomach, punching him hard in the face. His lip split and he cackled at her.

"Rules of Engagement are as follows: I win, you lose, Alucard," she told him and punched him again. Then, she felt a hand on the small of her back. Rough clothe caressed her and she looked at the vampire seriously. He looked back, mirroring her face.

"Alucard," she said tersely.

"Master," he ventured back at her. "Master Integra…Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing…" he whispered and leaned up toward her, cold lips leading to find warm ones. Then, he felt a pang in his chest where Integra twisted his foil now and she smirked at him. He smirked back.

"The Rules of engagement do not include this…Alucard."


End file.
